


Bees

by HybridComplex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Sherlock is actually quite fond of the multitude of pet-names John has for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees

Contrary to popular belief, Sherlock is actually quite fond of the multitude of pet-names John has for him. Every monday of the month he is simply Sherlock, or the soft mumbled _'Lock_ of early morning contentment and late night fuzzy exhaustion. When they've just slowed from running after a suspect to tripping over each others legs, adrenaline leaving them silly, he becomes _Sugar Plum_ and they laugh giddily as their noses rub together.

On thursday afternoons in the fluid warmth of Angelo's, half melted cinnamon scented candle between them, John refers to him simply as _Precious_ , eyes flickering with the memory of Sherlock sluggishly calling his name and fire alike. When he cradles a newly orphaned ten month old in his arms and rocks from side to side for two whole hours or settles Lestrade's six year old daughter astride his shoulders, he is known as _Oh, sweetheart_ and earns a hand cupping his cheek and a smile that threatens to steal his breath.

And as for Sherlock, well. John is always _my_. My assistant. My flatmate. My doctor. My soldier. My blogger. My friend. My heart. My darling. My love. My reason. My inspiration. My happiness. My strength.

And later, after Sherlock is publicly declared John's _Husband_ and everyone knows John is Sherlock's _Everything_ , while everyone else is dancing and drinking, they hide beneath the head table, paying no mind to the dust coating their expensive trousers, crack open 'Get Started in Beekeeping' and, in true Holmesian fashion, plan their retirement thirty years in advance.


End file.
